Peyno' Session
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: In which Vector learns how to play the piano... and show Ryoga just how good he is at it. (Post-series, Rated for like one cuss, Requested by spytheninja464!)


**A/N: SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE GOT DANG DIDDILY DID IT! My longtime friend, spytheninja464, finally requested from me!**

**It was supposed to be Regicideshipping, but it isn't. Sorry friendo,  
><strong>

**Ummm… Yes.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**Peyno Session**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M HOOOOOOOOOME!" The carrot head announced as he burst into the Kamishiro mansion with glee. Normally when he did this, he was met with several glares and commands to hush.

Today shouldn't have been any exception.

The wide grin on his lips remained as he peered about, waiting for Durbe or Mizael, preferably the latter, to come yell at him, but no one did. His arms fell to his side as he shut the door. Kicking his shoes off, he decided to begin to wandering about.

"Is anyone even here?" he asked, not really expecting an answer at this point, but that still didn't stop him from inquiring the question.

He continued walking in and out of the rooms, hoping to find one of his housemates, but of course, no one was there.

Vector released a whine as he continued his task. However, he paused upon spotting an odd item in the center of the room.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he inspected it.

It was colored a slick coat of black, and from what he saw, there was an array of keys on it, most likely an instrument.

He approached it, running his hands along its surface.

It seemed familiar… Yeah, he had seen one at Heartland Academy before. The name always seemed to escape him though… Peyno, maybe?

The former mad prince shrugged as he pulled out the weird bench and sat on it.

"Hmm, wonder what this beauty's doing here," he grumbled, giving the instrument a questioning stare before he decided to… place a finger on one of the keys, a random one that was a little to the left.

Bad idea, because as soon as he did that, a loud shrill sound was made which in turn startled the boy. He stumbled backwards, knocking the bench, and himself, to the floor. Luckily, there was a rug underneath him, or the carrot head would have hit his head on the hardened wood.

Vector pulled himself up, untangling his legs from the fallen 'peyno' bench as he put it back in its proper stance. Afterwards, he crawled back onto it and stared at the instrument with a harsh glare.

Again, he pressed a finger on the white button, but unlike before, he expected the sudden shrill sound it made.

Vector smirked as he began to slam his fingers on random keys, laughing to himself at the horrible melodies they made together. That was until his random mashing of sounds made… a sequence he liked.

He paused, narrowing his amethyst eyes as he removed his hands from the keyboard. The carrot head wanted to hear that sound again, and so with much patience, he began to press on several of the keys until he found the first note of the two he previously heard.

The former mad prince pressed it a few more times, enjoying the pleasant shrill noise it made. After he played with the sound a bit longer, he moved on, intent on finding the second note. This one he found much quicker than the first.

He began to tap on the first then second note, reveling in the nice tune they made. Rinse and repeat…

However, when that got boring, he decided to add a random note to the little song he was writing. When he did find one he deemed worthy, he continued, smirking at his genius mind.

* * *

><p>Vector found himself visiting the random room with the 'peyno' more and more often. He wasn't sure why that was so, but he found the small tunes he'd make up to be fun.<p>

Much more fun than he'd like to admit, but whatever. It was effortless, eventually, and it was fun. That's all that mattered.

So, one day, while the former emperors were gone once again (which wasn't surprising since they were always gone lately), he'd taken the opportunity to visit the instrument once more.

He was in the middle of singing a song, one of his favorites actually, about how much he hated Nasch when the unthinkable occurred.

Someone had arrived to the mansion without his knowledge, and someone had heard him playing and singing.

And that someone wasn't just someone. It was Nasch.

The named stood at the doorway, eyes wide in a mixture of surprise and fury while he tried to process the scene. Now, while his mind was a mess, his mouth wasn't as he spat, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The carrot head's fingers lingered over the keys, unable to move from the shock of being caught. He didn't have a witty response this time. Mainly because he'd allowed himself to get so dimwittedly confident in thinking he'd never get caught.

"Well?" hissed Ryoga as he ferociously bared his teeth to the former mad prince. "Answer me!"

"Um…" the other began but was unsure how to exactly reply… However, eventually, he just huffed, "Why does it matter?"

"You're defiling my parents' piano," the tentacle-haired male growled as he approached the redhead with a clenched fist. "Get your ass off before I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Vector slamming his fingers on some random keys which resulted in him flinching. The carrot head smirked then as he made his demand, "Play me a song."

"What?"

"Play me a song," he repeated, not skipping a beat.

"No."

"Why? Is Nasshu not a good peyno player or what?"

"Peyno?"

The former mad prince pointed to the instrument as if it was plain obvious.

"Peyno."

In response, Ryoga only gave a blank stare before smirking, "Piano. That's a piano, genius."

Vector froze, obviously not expecting the correction before brushing it off, "For you, but for me, it's peyno."

The indigo-haired rolled his eyes but didn't bother to continue the already pointless conversation. Not that he would have been able to since almost immediately, Vector began again, "Are you going to play? Yes or no?"

Another huff came from the former Barian leader, but apparently, this was enough to convince him. Again, another mocking grin formed on the orange-haired boy's lips.

"Not as chicken as I expected, Nasshu."

The former king huffed as he pushed Vector to the other side of the bench and sat down. He didn't make any eye contact with the former mad prince as he instead took to taking a breath and focusing his attention on the keys in front of him.

"Well?" the redhead asked impatiently. The indigo-haired boy shot him a dirty look before he hesitantly began to play.

It was a slow melody, the kind you'd expect in formal gatherings or such.

However, Ryoga's playing was messy, as if he was guessing half of the notes that made up the song. That was until the former mad prince, whom was obviously in a mood to be a jerk, slammed a finger on one of the keys he sat in front of. This startled the former king whom shot him yet another dirty look before deciding to hesitantly continue. He played the song in peace until once again, the carrot head jammed his finger on a random key which resulted in him losing focus once more.

However, unlike last time, Vector began to play a random tune with his limited selection of notes…. which unsurprisingly led to the Kamishiro boy grumbling, "What are you doing?"

"Playing a song," he answered casually. "Yours got boring."

"What? I'll show you!"

And so began the contest to see who could play a better song. Vector went with a random yet upbeat tune which differed from Ryoga's more classical approach. This continued until eventually, and most likely unintentionally, the two ended up playing something that sounded a bit like collaboration. When the pair of teenagers were too tired to continue, they finished their masterpiece in an accidental unison.

The indigo-haired boy exhaled in exhaustion as he took to staring at nothing in particular. Meanwhile, the carrot head slapped his hands on the keys as he propped himself off of the bench and onto the floor underneath, "Nice session, Nasshu. I look forward to our next session. Now, bye~~!"

With that, he blew the former king a kiss before taking his leave, laughing to himself at the exasperated cries that were Ryoga's response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! I've been working on this for two weeks now, and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. **

**This was supposed to be more Regicideshippy, but when you mention pianos and these two, it turns into this.**

**WHOOPSIES.**

**Sorry Rosie-Schmosie.**

**Read, review, have peyno sessions, or not! **

**Later y'all. **


End file.
